


Snowfall and Roses

by sarahunter123



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahunter123/pseuds/sarahunter123
Summary: A short one shot that may turn into a collection of one shots.My take on a Mage Inquisitor and what it would be like experiencing the world outside the circle for the first time. Told from Cullen's perspective.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

She was always in her own world. It drove him crazy at times. Then there were the moments when he would observe her looking around as if seeing the world for the first time. Her large eyes flickering from object to object, eagerly taking in the scene around her. At other times, she would melt into a book and he would watch mesmerized as her eyes would light up or the corners of her mouth would turn upwards in amusement at what she read.

Then there would be times when she would grow silent and still. Her gaze hardly looking up past the ground. She would speak softly and politely, but the spark would be dulled, and he could tell a sadness clung to her. She never spoke of it aloud. She was the type to keep her negative feelings to herself, never wishing to be a burden. 

Today, her tendency to get lost within her own head had him thoroughly annoyed. Cullen and Inquisitor Trevelyan were to report to Redcliffe castle for negotiations. The Arl of Redcliffe offered his support to the Inquisition, in return, the Inquisition was to repair the damage done by the mages and their poor decision to align themselves with Tevinter. Now that the mages were working with the Inquisition, they had to accept responsibility for the actions taken by Fionna and her followers. 

Lady Trevelyan didn't seem to mind at all.

"A small price to pay out of our deep pockets to have the mages as our allies. Soon, Redcliffe will also be friends of the Inquisition, if all goes well, the situation is a win/win." She said nonchalantly when Josephine informed the advisors of Redcliffe's demands that came thinly veiled as more than a suggestion. 

It was decided Cullen and the Inquisitor, accompanied by a small number of soldiers, would ride to the Inquisition outpost in the Hinterlands, then ride on to Redcliffe. 

The journey to the Hinterlands was only 3 days and it had gone by rather quickly. The small group had made quick time by riding hard and fast. They would sleep once the moon was high in the night sky, then rise with the soft rays of sunlight. 

Cullen was concerned it was too grueling of a schedule for the Inquisitor. She had spent most of her life in the circle. Now at almost 30 years old, she was free to explore the world around her for the first time. The Ostwick circle had fallen over a year ago, but even then she spent most of her time in hiding. 

He remembered the first time he really spoke with her outside of the war room...

*********

She'd been the Herald for only a week. He had heard someone laughing in the distance and his curiosity got the better of him. It was early in the morning and he was the only one out on the training grounds, aside from the few merchants setting up shop in the surrounding area.

He always rose before everyone else so he could get in his own training before starting his drills with the soldiers. He had just started warming up when the bell-like laughter reached his ears. It was in the distance, coming from the wooded area behind the frozen lake. At first he tried to ignore it just as he ignored the soft snow falling on his shoulders and the snow that kept powdering his hair. 

Eventually though, he had to know where the pleasant and happy sound was coming from. Specifically, _Who_ it was coming from.

Growing up, Cullen's mother and older sister Mia, would tell him stories of the fairies that lived in the woods. Mia had always said if you listened carefully, you could hear their sing-song laughter on the wind. 

Of course he'd never heard it but this.... well he imagined a fairy would sound just like this. He continued the journey closer to the wooded area and the laughter became louder and he even heard what sounded like a squeal of delight. He rounded the corner carefully and quietly as possible. Somewhere in the more innocent part of his mind, he couldn't help but think, _Is it possible? Was my mother and Mia right?_ His more logical side kicked in almost as soon as the thought crossed his mind. _Don't be ridiculous Rutherford._

He rounded a particularly large pine and came to a small clearing. He didn't see a fairy. Instead he saw something altogether different but equally as ethereal and beautiful. A long cloak of crimson red cascading off her shoulders and pooling around her feet. The white snow acting as a breathtaking backdrop against the crimson. Her black hair hanging down against the cloak was equally as breathtaking. 

She was spinning around, so much it made Cullen dizzy just watching. Her hands outstretched in front of her and her hands cupped together as if to catch something. Her face completely alight with excitement and joy. Her laughter making Cullen feel a warmth inside that he hadn't felt in many years. 

He didn't know how long he'd been standing there, mesmerized by the woman in front of him, when she suddenly spoke and shook him from his thoughts. 

"Oh Commander Cullen! Maker you startled me! Andraste's ass you must think I'm a lunatic!" She said with a laugh.

He blinked and regained his Commander composure. 

"Herald." He said with a subtle nod of his head. "My apologies for startling you. I heard laughter and was curious as to who was up so early...." he said as he rubbed at his neck. He felt his cheeks growing warm as he took in how beautiful she looked as she stood beaming in front of him. He had never seen her smile, not like _that_ anyways.

"I'm sorry Commander... I was taking a walk when it started _Snowing._ " She said with a barely contained glee in her voice.

He couldn't help the look of confusion that crossed his face.

"Y-yesssss" he began.

" _Look_ at it! It's so soft and I can't believe how _quiet_ it is! Not that I thought it would be loud -but it muffles the sound of everything around it while it's falling. It's so, so.... _beautiful. "_ She finished with a whisper. Her eyes becoming watery as she watched the soft flakes fall and collect in her cupped hands.

It finally dawned on Cullen what was happening here.

"You've.... you've never seen it snow..." he stated rather than asking.

She shook her head softly. "Never. When I arrived in Haven, it was the first time I'd seen it. Today is the first time I've actually seen it fall from the sky. I've only read about it, seen drawings.... I've always wanted to see it." 

He tried to smile but an air of sadness was behind it.

There was a time he wouldn't have batted an eye at the thought of a mage never experiencing something like falling snow. Now as he watched this beautiful grown woman stare into the sky with childlike wonder, he felt his stomach turn. She'd been denied so many of life's simple pleasures. 

He rubbed his neck again as he awkwardly searched for something to say. Then an idea struck him. A sly grin spread over his face and she quirked a brow at his sudden change in demeanor. 

"What is it Commander?"

"I was just thinking... if you've never been around snow...." he started slowly as he bent down and grabbed a handful of the white powder and began molding it between his hands.

"...then you've never had a proper snowball fight. " 

With perfect precision he tossed the white ball at The Herald of Andraste. It burst into pieces against her crimson cloak. It took half a second for her to process his words and then she was running for the nearest tree squealing with delight.

"You forget I throw fireballs with perfect accuracy Commander! Prepare for battle!" She shouted from behind the safety of the large pine. He chuckled as he crouched down and quickly began rounding out his weapons of war.

He didn't know how long they pummeled one another with snowballs, running and ducking between boulders and trees. Breathlessly laughing and taunting one another.

At some point Captain Rylen had went looking for the missing Commander and it hadn't been difficult to find him. He simply followed the sound of laughter and shouting. Rylen stood watching his fearsome Commander playfully chucking snowballs at Andraste's Herald. He stood stunned for a moment, then watched in amusement. Finally he decided he would have to make his presence known. 

" _AHEM "_ He loudly cleared his throat and Cullen froze, arm cocked back ready to fire the next ball. The Herald dropped hers and had a look of playful shock on her face.

"Captain Rylen! I-uh.... I was checking on the Herald after I heard something in the woods and..."

Rylen crossed his arms with a shit-eating grin on his face... "go on...."

The Herald giggled and stifled her laughter by covering her mouth but her eyes still danced excitedly. 

"And I...well..." Cullen sighed loudly then his face grew stern as his narrowed on Rylen. "Not a word to the recruits about this. " He growled.

Rylen held up his hand and placed it over his heart, "you have my word that the recruits will never know that their Commander likes to have snowball fights in the mornings." 

Cullen groaned and Rylen chuckled as began walking away. "By the way Commander, drills for the recruits began almost an hour ago! You're _late._ Never thought I'd get to tell you that." He shouted over his shoulder as he made his way back to the training grounds.

"Maker's breath how long have we been at this?" Cullen asked as he looked up at the Herald. 

"Apparently awhile. Times flies when you're having fun." She shrugged. 

He chuckled, "I suppose we both needed a reprive from work and all the doom and gloom." 

She nodded softly. "This may sound incredibly pitiful, but thank you Commander Cullen. I think this is the best morning I've ever had."

He was both flattered and saddened at her admission. 

"Cullen, please. At least when it's not around the soldiers and such. No need for formalities in such a casual setting." He held his breath as he waited for her reply. Was that too much? Was he crossing a line?

She blushed softly, or was she just flushed from the exertion of their previous activity? "Alright _Cullen_. Then you have to call me by my name."

Cullen rubbed his neck. He didn't actually _know_ her first name. She was either Lady Trevelyan or the Herald. 

"I'm afraid I don't know it Herald..." 

She smiled slightly at him, "Finley." 

_Finley._ How incredibly fitting. Pretty and unique, the name sounded like it belonged to a mischievous little forest fairy.....

"Alright Finley. Shall we return to our work?"

She sighed, "I suppose we should. And don't worry Cullen, if anyone asks, I'll tell them the fearless Commander was saving me from a ferocious bear or something."

He chuckled as he offered her his arm. "That would be better for my reputation. "

*********

He was pulled from the fond memory by Finley's loud gasp. He spun around on his horse to see she had pulled her horse to a stop and was dismounting. Her gaze fixated on something in the trees just off the road.

"Inquisitor?" He called out, but she didn't seem to hear him. This was the kind of behavior that he both loved and hated. He remembered a report Cassandra had written during their intial trip to the Hinterlands...

_The Herald is quite the effective magic wielder. She has saved both myself and Varric from possibly fatal attacks by the rogue Templars and Mages. She is observant and notices everything around her._

_However, there is a problem that I have recently been noting. It is complete lack of knowledge of the outside world. Lady Trevelyan is intelligent, this I have no doubt, but she is like a child being brought out into the world for the first time._

_Yesterday, she spotted a herd of wild Druffalo. She didn't hesitate to run straight for them. Thankfully, they didn't charge her and I was able to stop her before she reached them. I asked her what she thought she was doing. Her reply? She wanted to "pet one". Everytime I turn around the woman is getting into something._

_The Maker certainly had a sense of humor when he chose her as the face of the Inquisition. But she finds ways to impress me almost everyday._

_-Cassandra_

Now Cullen was seeing firsthand what the Seeker had been complaining about. As soon as their trip began she was constantly riding off the trails or roads, chasing after something she saw. One time it was a rabbit, the next it was a rock formation that she had apparently read about in the circle. Maker only knew what it was now.

He sighed as he dismounted to follow her. _Maker please don't let it be a giant spider._ She didn't walk far when she came to a sudden stop and inhaled sharply. Her eyes wide in amazement as she stared at a large wild rose bush.

She heard him approach and turned her head. His annoyance immediately melting away when he looked into her beautiful face, her eyes twinkling with excitement. 

"It's a rose!" 

"Yes.... surely you've seen wild roses on your previous trips?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded eagerly and said, "I have but _this_ bush has _white_ roses!" 

Cullen pulled at his neck. "You've only seen red?"

"Yes and one time we passed some that were pink! But these.... Maker the white stands out so much against the dark green leaves!"

He found himself smiling from ear to ear and shaking his head. He reached out and plucked a fully bloomed rose from the bush. He held it out to her.

"And now you have one all to yourself. Press it between the pages in one of your books and it will dry the petals and preserve the color."

She was absolutely beaming, and slightly flushed, as she took it from his hand. She brought it to her nose and inhaled deeply. "Thank you" she murmured. 

They walked back to their waiting horses and guards who looked more than a little curious at what they had been doing.

"Now, Finley, please look only straight ahead or we'll never get to Redcliffe. " Cullen said with a chuckle as he mounted his horse.

She threw herself atop her horse and settled in her saddle. "Yes, yes, Commander. Too work and all that nonsense. But I'll have you know I have read a book that advised to _always_ stop and smell the roses. I take my readings very seriously. " 

He shook his head and with a smirk replied, "I wouldn't have you any other way Inquisitor. "


	2. Teach me

"So it's decided then. The guards who accompanied us will go with Scout Harding to deal with the bandits while we continue to Redcliffe. " Finley said as she began signing off on her reports.

Cullen shifted from foot to foot. "Are you sure Inquisitor? What if we're attacked?"

"It's a very short distance between us and Redcliffe. A day at most. Between my magic and your sword, I think we can manage a day and a half."

They'd arrived at the Hinterlands outpost that afternoon and they were immediately rushed by Harding with information on bandits roaming the area. With the additional guards Finley had brought, Scout Harding was confident they could easily overtake the bandits.

Cullen resigned himself to her orders. The chances of them needing additional guards for protection was minimal given how close they were to Redcliffe and the heavy Inquisition presence in the area. However there were still many criminal activities happening in the area.

Finley looked up into the sky. "The sun is still quite high. I say we start now."

Cullen nodded his head. "Yes Inquisitor. I'll have our horses prepared.

*********

Cullen and Finley had been riding for a couple hours. Their horses were becoming agitated and were attempting to veer off the road.

"Perhaps they're thristy?" Finley asked, a look of worry flashing over her face. 

"According to the maps of the area, there's a river close by. A small waterfall as well. Let's try to find it."

Finley nodded in agreement and she geared her horse towards the trees. Cullen tried to keep his gaze on where they were headed, but he couldn't help but admire the woman in front of him. She wore dark trousers today with a matching dark leather corset. A white blouse underneath for contrast. She hated wearing traditional mage robes. He didn't blame her. They were long, hard to maneuver around in, hot and made of thick, stiff material. It was all done with purpose of course. Make the clothing difficult to be on the run in. The Chantry had thought of everything. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crackling and flash of green light. Finley cried out and slouched forward in her saddle. Her horse was spooked by the sudden noise and began jerking his head and stomping his feet. Although he was concerned with Finley, Cullen's first worry was getting her horse under control. He quickly dismounted his own and grabbed the reins of the steed and began to soothe him.

In a gentle voice, Cullen reached out and lightly grabbed Finley's arm. "What's happened? Are you ok?"

She looked up and winced in pain as she slowly opened and closed her hand. "There's a rift near by. That must have been the horses problem. I have to close it. It's too painful for me to be near it and it's a danger to anyone in the area."

Cullen frowned, "it's only the two of us....."

"We don't have much choice." She said matter of factly.

He remounted his horse and they continued on.

Her hand continued to crackle and pop and her entire body would jerk in pain each time. Cullen hadn't known how painful this process was for her. He recalled all of the reports that told of the countless rifts she'd already closed. She went through this pain each time. He felt worry but also admiration. She'd never once complained. 

They finally found the river and the eerie Green rift hung above the edge of the cliff, where the river poured off as a waterfall. 

"No demons?" He murmured. 

"Once I engage the rift, they will likely attack. Cullen... the rift is right next to the falls." She bit her lip nervously. Her hand crackling louder with each passing second.

He peered over the edge and examined how high up they were and the water below. The small lake the water poured into was dark. The water more than likely ran very deep. As far as height, it wasn't a deadly fall. Not even one that would break a bone. The river itself, where the rift hung above, was shallow and they could easily walk through it without it reaching their pants.

"If we fall over, it's not the end of the world. Just swim to shore. It's a short distance."

Her hand flashed a brilliant green and the light shot out to the rift as if the opening to the fade was trying to draw the Anchor in. Finley's hand now stretched out towards the rift not of her own accord. 

"Cullen I can't sw-"

Her words were cut off by a terrifying shriek and the rift split wide open. A Terror Demon stepped out from the unholy tear in the veil and immediately charged Finley.

Cullen withdrew his sword and stood in front of her. 

"Close the rift! Don't worry about me!" He ordered as she moved slightly to his right to do as he asked. 

He began slashing his sword in precise attacks as the Terror Demon clawed and tore at the air between them. A sharp claw cut his cheek and the sting was searing hot. Finley engaged the Anchor fully at the rift and a powerful force of energy shot out towards it. The demon let out a high pitched howl and dove in her direction, desperate to stop her from succeeding. 

Cullen again, came between the Inquisitor and the demon. This time his sword landed on the side of the demons torso, wounding it. It shrieked again and lunged at Cullen with desperate aggression. 

"Finley hurry!" He shouted.

The rift was pulsating as it began to close. The demon, now missing an arm thanks to Cullen, screamed and with one frantic wave of its remaining arm, reached for Finley. It managed to shove her before Cullen was able to stop it. She lost her balance on the slippery rocks. The Commander was in the grips of the final blows to demon as he caught sight of her falling over the edge. Her hand still outstretched as she finished closing the rift even as she fell into the water. 

The rift suddenly disappeared and Cullen severed the head of the demon as the world around him fell silent. He breathed heavily as he made his way to edge and peered over. His eyes shot to the shore but she was nowhere to be seen.

Confused, he looked around himself again. He had seen her fall hadn't he? As he looked again to the shore, a flash of green caught his eyes. There in the water, far below the surface, an eerie green light reached the top of the water. 

For a moment he went blank. Then a cold realization hit him. 

_She can't swim._

He tore off his heavy armored chest piece and then his mantle, tossing them carelessly into the water around him. Without hesitation, he dove off the cliff and into the water below. 

Once underwater, he opened his eyes to search for her. It didn't take long to spot her because her anchor acted as a beacon. But Cullen wasn't comforted by this. She was sinking further and further down, and didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight. Her body was going limp and he knew she'd be unconscious in a matter of seconds.

He kicked his legs and spread his arms wide as he swam as quickly as he could. He cursed his heavy boots as he desperately tried to swim _faster._

She was almost within reach when he saw her head slowly lull forward, her arms floating slightly above her. 

_No no no no._

With a burst of strength he managed to propel himself forward and his arms wrapped around her waist. He clutched her tightly to his chest as he began the journey to the surface.

His own lungs were burning and aching now and he had to fight his body's natural urge to inhale. 

_Almost there_

He kicked his legs as hard as he possibly could, but it began to feel like they were moving through mud, not water.

After what seemed like an enternity under water, his head burst through the lake's surface and he gasped loudly as the air filled his aching lungs. 

Finley was limp and unresponsive as he swam the short distance to the shore. He dragged himself and her onto the sandy bank and lay her against his chest. He leaned her forward slightly then began pounding her back, trying to get her to cough up the water she must have taken in. 

"Come on!" He muttered as he hit her firmly with an open palm across her upper back. 

"Dammit Finley, **breath**!" He began pleading. 

"Don't you dare do this! Don't leave me here without you!" His voice was pleading and angry and sobbing all at once.

The sound of upturned water stopped him from his frantic prayer. 

Water began spewing from her mouth and nose as her body began fighting. After the last rejection of the water that had invaded her lungs, she took a long, raspy inhale. Her eyes now wide open in shock and panic.

Cullen held her against his chest tightly as he began thanking the Maker and Andraste.

She coughed and coughed for several minutes until her lungs settled down and she was able to take regular, but shaky breaths. 

She leaned into him as he rocked her back and forth. There on the sandy shore, they sat for a long while, soaking wet, and exhausted. 

A flash of red across the water caught their eyes at the same time.

"What is -"

"My mantle. Josephine's going to be so angry with me." Cullen grumbled as his Commander's mantle floated across the water.

Finley let out a weak chuckle. "It will dry. But it wouldn't hurt to have a few more made for you."

Cullen carefully stood and retrieved the item from the water. "Maker it's heavy when wet. I'm glad I removed it or we both would have drowned."

Finley hummed. He spread the cloak on a large boulder then turned to the Inquisitor. 

" Let's find our horses and make camp?" He suggested. 

She went to stand but lost her balance. 

"Careful, you're going to be a bit weak. You went awhile without air."

He wrapped an arm around her waist, and took her arm closest to him and draped it across his shoulders. They walked back up the hill and began the search for the mares.

*********

That evening, Finley sat quietly by the fire. A blanket draped around her hunched shoulders as she silently sipped her tea. She'd barely spoke a word since the incident at the river. Cullen knew it had upset her but he couldn't pinpoint _why._

He had pulled her freezing body from the snow only a few weeks prior. She had faced down an Archdemon and a self proclaimed God. She almost lost her life that night. Her body was broken and bruised. Yet she was in better spirits than she was this evening.

He sat across from her and stared at her through the flames. Finally, he couldn't hold back any longer.

"I know today was quite frightening..... I didn't know you couldn't swim." He said sheepishly as he recalled giving her his strategy earlier. He should've known she couldn't swim! She'd been in the circle since she was barely 5. 

Her lip quivered so much he could see it from where he sat. Hot tears streamed down her face and she angrily wiped them away.

"It's so embarrassing sometimes." She bitterly mumbled.

Cullen shifted awkwardly. "Crying? Or that you can't swim?" He asked. Maker why was she so upset about this?

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm basically a _child_ Commander. No, a _toddler._ Most children know how to fucking swim." 

He rubbed his neck as he searched for the right words. "Well, not everyone knows how..." he began but trailed off as her eyes shot daggers from across him. 

"It's not just that. Everytime I go anywhere I do something stupid or I don't know how to do something or..... Maker I am worthless! One night Varric asked me to prepare the vegetables for our stew. I had no idea how! I'm a Trevelyan. My family's symbol is a horse. From what I can remember, and what I've been told, they have a sprawling estate in Ostwick and the most renowned horses. But did I know how to ride? Ha! Cassandra had to teach me the entire way to the Hinterlands on our first journey! _Pathetic._ What was Andraste thinking choosing _me?!_ That's how I know I can't actually be the fucking Herald. Why would I of all people be specially selected?" She put her head in her hands and shook it back and forth.

Cullen stood and walked around the fire, taking a seat next her.

"You were selected because you are the best woman any of us has ever met. You're generous and kind, you're fair and stern when you need to be. You've laid your life on the line multiple times already and continue to do so every day. It doesn't matter if you don't know how to do some things. You will learn. We will teach you whatever you want. It isn't your fault you were kept from learning these things in the first place."

She lowered her hands and nodded. "Thank you. I suppose I am feeling a bit sorry for myself right now."

Cullen smirked, "you're allowed to do that every now and then." 

She looked up at him with her wide eyes and he felt his breath catch. 

"Teach me." She asked softly.

Cullen's head felt clouded and dizzy as he realized how close they were to one another. He could easily lean down and meet her lips...."

"Please...." she added with less certainty. 

Cullen snapped out of his trance. "Teach you what exactly?"

She rolled her eyes and swatted his leg. "To swim of course. Tomorrow? Before we finish our journey to Redcliffe. "

He smiled gently and nodded. "It would be my pleasure Inquisitor. " 


	3. Rain

He watched from the water as she stood on the sandy banks in only her smalls and a tunic. Her feet stepping gingerly in the cold blue liquid.

"It's freezing! I don't remember it being this cold yesterday!" She shouts out to him. He chuckles as he patiently waits for her to meet him further out in the lake. Where he stands, the water meets his waist, it would be up to her chest if she ever made it out that far.

"Come now Inquisitor, you've been standing ankle deep for almost the entirety of the Dragon Age! Just get it over with!" He chided. 

He saw her take a deep breath and then she ran straight into the water shrieking the whole way.

"Bloody hell! I can't feel my legs!" She whined as she finally met him.

"Alright, the first thing you need to learn is how to float." He said. "You'll need to trust me as I walk out further into the water. I'll be able to help you the entire time. Most importantly, _relax._ Panicking is the worst thing you can do."

They made their way out a few more feet and the water was beginning to reach her chin. 

"Cullen...." her eyes were beginning to flash with a hint of anxiety and he smiled to reassure her.

"Let me hold your hands." He held his out for her to grab a hold of. 

She clasped his with an iron grip. "I said hold my hands, not crush them." He teased.

"I don't want to accidentally let go!" She shot back.

"Relax Finley. I want you to lift up your feet and keep your head above water."

She took a shaky breath and nodded. She lifted one foot, then the next. Her body stiffened and if it wasn't for his supporting her, she would have sank like a rock.

"Finley look at me... I'm not letting you go. Relax your body. Trust me " He added gently.

Her eyes opened and met his and he felt the tension in her limbs slowly melt away. He forgot to breathe for a moment as he stared into her deep eyes and their locked gaze held such intensity, he wasn't sure he'd ever breathe again. 

He was pulled from his trance when she began laughing with excitement. "It's working!" 

He felt the corners of his lips pull upwards as he watched her excitement spread across her face. 

"Alright, let's go to the next step." He said.

* * *

Spring in Skyhold was unusual but that was hardly surprising. Skyhold held some ancient magic that nobody could quite explain. The Frostbacks stood amongst the landscape still capped in snow at their highest peaks. But in Skyhold and the surrounding land, it was beginning to warm just enough that it no longer snowed, but rained. 

The first rain of the season happened to be a day Cullen wouldn't soon forget, if ever.

He'd just received a report on Samson's dealings and movement in the Emerald Graves. He was eager to show Finley and discuss strategy, so much that he couldn't wait for the next mornings war room meeting.

He walked with purpose to the main hall hoping to find her there. Varric sat by the fire with a large mug of hot cider, feverishly scribbling something in his journal.

"Varric, have you seen the Inquisitor?"

Varric peered up and a mischievous smirk spread across his face. "You mean since your meeting this morning with her? Can't get enough can you Curly....." 

Cullen felt his cheeks flush and he cleared his throat awkwardly. "I happen to have important information for her that I didn't have this morning during our meeting. Now, have you seen her or not?"

Varric leaned back in his chair and smiled. She's still up in her room. Her door is open, which means you can help yourself to her quarters."

Cullen shifted from foot to foot. "Are you sure? Is that a rule of hers?"

Varric huffed a laugh. "Sure is Curly. It's her way of letting us know she's open to company. "

Cullen stole a glance at her door and sure enough, it was wide open with a single guard on duty. 

"Alright.... thank you." He said as he made his way to her door. 

He nodded to the guard posted outside her door and proceeded up the stairs. He'd never been in her quarters before and found himself both nervous and curious at the same time. 

He rounded the stairs and found himself at another door. This one wasn't standing wide open, but was ajar. He knocked first and waited for a reply.

Silence.

He knocked again, and again, silence. 

He poked his head through the door, "Inquisitor?" He called out.

Like the times before, no response. 

He felt himself torn. Varric had told him it was her rule that if the door was open, guests were welcome. He also felt a little concerned that she hadn't responded. What if something was wrong? 

He began ascending the final set of stairs with a slight panic. Could she simply be asleep? Was the Anchor hurting her again? 

He made it to the top and peered into her room. 

Empty.

But then his gaze extended past her bed and writing desk, to the large glass doors that led to her balcony. 

She stood outside, face raised to the sky, her hands at her side but slightly outstretched. She wore a simple cream gown that was now soaking wet and it clung to every beautiful curve of her body. Her long hair matted against her back.

He struggled to speak but his feet carried him forward on their own accord. When he reached the doorway to the balcony he paused.

Should he leave her be? She was clearly having a moment of some kind.....

Before he could turn around and run for the stairs she spoke.

"Care to join me?" She asked smoothly. 

He stumbled with his words in response, "Inquisitor! I'm sorry... I didn't mean to intrude...how did you know... Maker I wanted to show you this report... Varric said-"

She turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. "Take off your armor, set down the report and join me." 

It was said softly, but with an air of authority. Cullen quickly discarded his armor and report and stepped into the rain with the woman in front of him.

She turned to face him, a smile spread across her face. The rain was pouring and he was soaked within a few seconds.

"What are you doing out here?" He finally asked in wonderment. 

"The first time I felt rain was in the Storm Coast and then Crestwood. I was fighting the enemy each time so I didn't really get to enjoy it."

She looked up again and he couldn't help but glance down at her soaked dress that now clung to her breasts. He tore his eyes away in guilt.

"I can't believe people who are not mages get to feel this whenever they like. It's amazing." She murmured as she locked her intense gaze with his.

The sound of the rain hitting the stone and tinkling the glass of her doors and windows was mesmerizing. The rain was dripping down his skin and it was soothing to his feverish, lyrium deprived skin.

When was the last time he had enjoyed the rain? Months.... _Years._

"Sometimes I feel so angry that myself and others like me have been deprived of these simple things. But today..... I feel so grateful to have the opportunity to enjoy it now." She said with a warm expression.

He noticed the goosebumps that littered her skin and the slight tremble of her full bottom lip. 

"You're going to catch a cold Finley....." 

She sighed and nodded. They walked back into the warmth of her room. She sat on the large fur near the massive hearth that had a roaring fire. Cullen found a wool blanket on her sofa and wrapped it around her shoulders. Without thinking he squeezed her shoulders and just as he realized he had lingered for too long and pulled away, her hand came to one of his that still rested on her shoulder and she held it in place.

He crouched behind her and his other hand began to run up and down her free arm to warm her. She sighed softly and leaned back into him slightly, dropping her head to one side, revealing the skin of her throat. 

He was all too aware of the intimate position they were in. All too aware of how inappropriate it was. All too aware of how much he ached for this. 

Again, as if his body moved on its own accord, his head dropped and his lips ghosted across the skin of her throat. She didn't retreat or pull away. He ran his lips up the expanse of her throat and back down again, like small brush strokes of a delicate painter. 

He heard her sigh again and felt her body lean back into him further. The hand that held his now reached back and wrapped around his neck, drawing him down further to her. His hands now completely free, crawled beneath the blanket and grasped her waist as his lips now pressed firmly into her delicate skin. He grazed his teeth across and then his warm tongue swirled and licked at her. 

What was happening? He was completely consumed by her but his brain was screaming at him to stop before it was too late. Before lines were crossed that he could never return from.

But _Maker_ how he'd ached for her for so long. He battled his feelings everytime his eyes opened and he was aware of her presence. He missed her when she was away and he worried for her constantly. She was always in his thoughts no matter how hard he tried to push her out. Since that first snowfall in Haven..... she consumed him.

The line of no return was crossed a long time ago. 

" _Cullen...."_ she whispered as he raised his head to find her lips.

Before his could meet hers, the sound of boots ascending her stairs made them both jump and pull away from each other. She wrapped the blanket around her tightly as she greeted the messanger.

"Sister Nightingale would like to speak with you Inquisitor at your soonest availability. " 

"Thank you Jim." She peeped as he seemed to walk away, clueless to the blushing Inquisitor and heavy breathing, soaking wet Commander.

"I should-"

"Right, of course..." she replied before the words had finished faling from his mouth.

He grabbed his armor and flew down the stairs. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it, squeezing his eyes shut.

His head demanding he regain his professionalism and get to work. His heart and body begging him to return to her and do anything she wanted of him. 

Yes, the first rainy day of Skyhold was one for the books. 


	4. Withdrawal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: withdrawal descriptions, violent memories......

The pounding in his head was so loud and hard it felt like nails being driven into each temple. The space behind his eyes ached but there was no relief when he shut them. 

His hands shook so much that he could barely sign his signature for simple reports. His nausea had been so severe, he was unable to run drills for the soldiers without throwing up the small remnants of his latest meal.

He can't sign reports, he can't run drills, he can barely stay upright. How could Cassandra actually think he was capable of _commanding_ the largest army in Thedas? 

Since Adamant, his withdrawals had increased ten fold. The battle was quickly put together, creating days and nights where he got little, if any, sleep. He was so consumed with creating a successful battle plan he'd go all day without food. 

He couldn't be concerned with his own needs. Not when _she_ was going straight into the heart of the battle. He had to make sure she was safe. That she was successful. He told himself it was because of the Anchor. But he knew even if she didn't have it, he'd be just as dedicated. 

When he did find a few hours to sleep, he tossed and turned with worry and crippling anxiety. He imagined her being slain by demons and Wardens. The life leaving her eyes before him.

He couldn't find a moments peace.

After Adamant, 

The world came crashing down around him. She was alive. But he was barely functioning. 

He pulled out the drawer to his left and saw the smooth cedar box with the image of Andraste carefully engraved in the center. He withdrew the box and carefully sat it on his desk. His hands shook wildly as he slowly opened the lid and was greeted by the glittering blue vial that sat so perfectly in the middle. 

The tools and accessories surrounded the small vial and he ran a finger over each item, studying each with a hard focus.

_All of this goes away if you just take it. No more pain, you can rest, and most importantly, fulfill your duty as Commander. She deserves the very best version of you. Not a sick, broken man....._

He thought back to that rainy day that was just a few weeks ago. She'd left for the Western Approach the next morning. He didn't get to see her off. They didn't have the chance to speak about what had happened between them. Then he recieved word of the attack on Adamant and that had consumed his every thought.

But Maker, thinking of the way her skin felt against his lips.....

He didn't deserve her. If she knew what he'd been, what he'd allowed to happen... if she knew how truly chained to the Chantry his body and mind still was...

He felt a surge of anger run through him. All of this misery for _this?!_ This fucking blue liquid that someone of higher rank gave him as a teenager?! 

Without thinking he picked up the the entire kit and threw it across the room towards the far right door.....

....just as Finley walked through the threshold. 

The cedar box flew by her head and crashed into the stone wall just inches away from her delicate face.

"Maker Finley I didn't hear you come in! I'm-" he let out a long sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Forgive me..." he murmured. 

Her eyes surveyed the shattered lyrium kit and then she nodded to herself, not making her thoughts known.

She turned and face him with a blank expression but he could read the worry in her eyes. 

"I spoke with Cassandra..." she said quietly.

"I hope she has reconsidered her decision. " He said managed to reply as he spread his palms flat on the surface of his desk to hold his body upright.

"She has not. And I support her decision. " Finley replied a little stronger.

"You both are making a mistake...-" he made to walk towards her but as he pushed away from his desk, he felt his legs begin to buckle as a searing hot pain ran through his head. Finley moved to help him but he caught himself on his desk and extended an arm out to stop her.

"Don't. I don't deserve your help or your concern." He spat out between sharp breaths.

"Cullen you're being too hard-"

"Do you know what happened at Kinloch? Has Cassandra told you? Leliana? She was there...."

Finley just nodded as he managed to straighten back up. He turned and faced the small window behind his desk. 

"Blood mages tried to overtake the circle. They turned who they could to their cause and slaughtered anyone who objected. Templars... _my friends ..._ tortured and killed in front of me. I don't know why, but they kept me alive, made me watch again and again.... they tortured my mind, tried to _break me."_ He scoffed bitterly, "how could anyone be the same person after that?"

Finley's mouth opened, but no words came out. Her eyes were glimmering with unshed tears.

"But still... I wanted to serve. " He said as he threw his hands up in frustration. "They stationed me in Kirkwall to be under Meredith. A mad woman! And I was so blinded by my own paranoia and distrust that I followed her for 10 years! I was supposed to _protect_ mages not hurt them!" He said with a shattered sob.

"Can't you see why I want nothing to do with that life now? Why I want to be free of the last chain that tethers me to the Order?"

Finley nodded, "of course I can-"

"STOP. You should be ordering me to take it. I swore to give everything to the Inquisition. Just as I did to the Chantry, no, _more_. I am my BEST with lyrium and I have been depriving myself of it for my own personal agenda! I should be taking it!!" His fist slammed into the bookshelf, sending books falling to the floor.

His head dropped as his hand lowered back to his side. With a whisper he repeated defeated, "I should be taking it."

He felt her warm hand grasp his own shaking hand. She gently pulled on his arm so that he had to turn to face her.

Her face was gentle and she took her other hand and pushed the loose strands of hair away from his forehead. 

"This isn't about the Inquisition. What do you want Cullen? Do you want to take Lyrium again?" She asked softly as her eyes searched his for an honest reply.

He exhaled audibly and shook his head, "No. But if these thoughts don't leave me.... if I can't-"

She cut him off, her face now full of stern confidence, "You _WILL._ " Her faith in his ability to overcome this filled him with hope.

"Alright." He said with a small upturn of the corner of his mouth. 

She studied him for a moment and then slowly raised herself onto her tiptoes to reach his cheek. She placed a soft kiss against his feverish skin. "I missed you..." she murmured against him and he felt himself grow dizzy, and this time not from withdrawals. She smelled of lavender and salt and he felt his eyes shutter close as his senses became full of her.

She inhaled deeply, taking in his scent, then pulled away. "You're ordered to bedrest for two days. I will have food sent to you, Solas for pain management and sleep, and I will personally tend to you as well. Cassandra will take care of your duties in the mean time. Am I clear Commander?"

"Wait I have too much wor-"

"That was a direct order _Commander._ " She said firmly, her eyes now blazing into his.

He sighed, "yes Inquisitor. "

Her stern expression melted into a soft smile. "Up to your bed now, and I will fetch Solas."

Cullen nodded and turned to make his way to the ladder.

"Cullen?" She called out as he reached the first step of the ladder.

He turned around, "yes Finley?"

"I don't know how much my personal opinion matters.... but I think you are the finest man I've ever met. The Inquisition is lucky to have you. And I am so grateful to have you in my life. I think you can overcome anything and be successful at whatever you choose do. But Maker I hope you choose to stay with me- with us I mean... " Her face was flushed with embarrassment and perhaps insecurity but she held his gaze and held her head high as she delivered the vulnerable words.

His eyes softened as he stared at the beautiful woman in front of him. Despite his brokenness, his failures and traumas, she still stood beside him.

"Finley.... your opinion is the only opinion that matters to me." He said softly as he stared into her wide eyes.

A small smile spread across her lips and she nodded slightly. "Off to bed now Commander. "

He managed to muster a smirk as he grabbed the first rung of the ladder. "As you wish Inquisitor. "


	5. I already do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly nsfw

Seeing Finley anger was a rare sight. She was almost always in control of her negative emotions. The most he'd seen was the glimpses of sadness that would wash over her from time to time, whether in conversation or when she thought nobody was looking. 

Today, was one of those rare sightings of the Inquisitor's wrath. 

"I don't know who this man thinks he is, but whether he is the Grand Duke or a Beggar on the streets, it is of NO importance to _me._ He can take his marriage proposal and shove it up his tense, frilly asshole!" 

Josephine winced at the Inquisitor's vulgarity and Leliana arched a delicate brow in surprise. 

Cullen did what he could to suppress the devilish grin that was threatening to consume his face. _He liked_ this side of the Inquisitor. 

Josephine timidly cleared her throat and continued "Inquisitor... you certainly are not under any obligation to accept, but it might be a good idea to _pretend_ to _entertain_ the idea of marriage with Gaspard.

Finley gave a dark and cold glare, staring Jospehine directly into her eyes and said unnervingly calm " _NO."_

Leliana opened her mouth to speak but Finley raised a hand to demand silence. 

"If I _entertained_ his, I would have to do the same for others. It's opening a door that I wish to remain firmly shut. I didn't finally find my freedom from the circle only to be wed off to some noble prick who would stuff me in another gilded cage. If I marry, it will be of my _own_ choosing."

Josephine tried again, "but Inqui-"

Cullen could no longer hold his tongue. "I believe the Inquisitor has given her final answer on the subject Ambassador. " He said curtly. 

Josephine huffed and scribbled some kind of note on her writing board. Finley looked up at him and flashed him a small grateful nod. Her anger seeming to die down alongside the subject.

When they had first entered the war room and Josephine had announced Gaspard's 'proposal ' it took the Maker himself to contain Cullen's rage. His face turned red and his hand gripped the pommel of his sword so tightly his hand began to go numb. His jaw clenched shut because had he of loosened it, who knows what would have fallen out. Gaspard was only interested in Finley's position. Her power. But her beauty was a nice bonus as well to a man who only thought in selfish and material terms. 

_Orlesians..._ he thought bitterly as the formal letter from Gaspard was read aloud.

The civil war in Orlais was still raging and the Empresses' ball was still several weeks away. Gaspard no doubt wanted to secure an alliance with the Inquisition to strengthen his army and influence. 

Josephine and Leliana finally gave up. Finley was typically very open to hearing everyone's input but this was clearly a subject that she had no desire to consider. 

"Well I suppose I shall begin our rejection letter to Gaspard. " Josephine said with a sigh. Leliana only nodded and the two women walked out of the war room, shutting the door behind them.

Cullen and Finley were alone for the first time since that day in the rain. Well, first time alone that he was healthy. She'd been a constant support for him during the worst of his withdrawals, ordering him to bedrest, sending the best healers, and tending to him herself. He'd been so sick, he barely remembered much from that week.

What he did remember was waking several times to find her curled up in a large plush chair in the corner of his room, reading a book. Hot tea sitting on the small side table, or sometimes wine when Dorian would come by to visit. 

He remembered her scent lingering above him as she would lay cold towels against his feverish forehead. Her soft hair tickling his cheek as she rubbed the tension away from his neck.

Maker he did not deserve such kindness.

His amber eyes rose to meet her gaze that was already observing him.

She was always observing.

"You seem much better today Commander. " She said, the fiery anger gone and a soft smirk played on her lips.

"I feel much better. I have you to thank for that." He replied with a gentle expression.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she quickly snapped her jaw shut and chewed on her cheek as her eyes darted to the side. She seemed like she wanted to say something, but she was clearly unsure.

"Is something on your mind?" He asked lowly, afraid of speaking up and breaking the moment.

Her eyes flickered up to his and he felt his breath hitch. There were times she looked so beautiful it rendered him incapable of even breathing. 

Her cheeks flushed with an unspoken embarrassment and she let out a shakey breath.

"Yes actually. Something that's been on my mind for sometime now..."

Cullen felt a turning in his belly. Would they finally talk about what happened in her room? What was she going to say? It was likely that she would tell him it was to never happen again. Although it would break his heart, he would understand. It was completely unprofessional. 

It caught him by surprise when she walked around the table to stand in front of him. He could see her chest rising and falling with careful, deep breaths, as if she was trying to keep herself calm. 

"How do you feel about me?" She asked barely above a whisper. Her eyes staring at his chest, afraid to meet his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he searched her face for some clarity. Although he knew what she meant, he felt he had to be absolutely _certain ._

 _"_ Not me as the Inquisitor. How do you feel about me as a person?" Before he could answer she began pacing up and down the length of the table, twisting her hands together, her words began falling from her mouth. 

"I can't keep allowing myself to hope for something that will never be. I'd hoped you'd reach out to me after... that day in my room. Yet when we do speak I feel like perhaps you feel the same as I do... but is it just wishful thinking? I don't want to make you uncomfortable and if you don't feel the same it's ok, I will not treat you any differently, but I have to know Cullen; could you ever care for a mage? For _me?"_

Finally she stopped her nervous pacing and stood before him, her eyes still downcast as she bit at her full bottom lip.

Cullen stood in shock. Could he ever care for her? Was she blind? How could she not see how absolutely lovestruck he was with her? Then again, he knew he wasn't a man of many words, but a man of action. In that moment, he felt bold and he _acted._

His hands reached out and cupped each side of her jaw and raised her face to him. When his eyes met her hopeful gaze he felt a burning inside him that he wasn't sure he'd ever felt before.

"Could I ever care for you? Maker Finley.... _I already do._ " 

He crashed his lips against hers as soon as the last word left his mouth. The kiss was desperate and heated as he poured everything he'd built up for her into that single kiss. She seemed just as desperate to show her desire as well. She softly moaned against his mouth and opened hers to meet his tongue. 

He ran his hands through her soft waves and lightly pulled back on her head to reveal the smooth skin of her throat. He dipped his head lower and kissed and sucked at her skin and she sighed with each of his touches.

Her hands went into his hair and tugged at the golden curls that he had so carefully tamed. 

His thigh pressed between her legs as his mouth again found hers and she bucked her hips against it, desperate to find the friction and pressure she needed.

"You are so beautiful " he murmured against her mouth as she moaned again as he pressed her further against the table. "I've thought of this since the day I saw you dancing in the snow in Haven." 

Their foreheads came to rest against each other's as they tried to steady their breathing.

A knock on the door sent them scrambling.

"Inquisitor?" Josephine's muffled call came from the otherside of the door. "I need you to review the rejection letter. " 

Finley huffed, " _Gladly."_ She mumbled to herself. "I'll be right there Josephine!" She managed to say back politely enough.

Cullen wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against his armored chest."would you like me to write the letter Inquisitor?" He murmured against her ear.

She laughed lowly, "that would certainly get the message across wouldn't it?" She turned and kissed him softly on the his lips. "I'm glad we cleared up this situation. We'll continue this conversation later?" She asked innocently. 

He smirked at her insinuation and couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that she'd chosen _him_ as the object of her affections. Maker how did he manage that?

"I eagerly look forward to it." He replied as he bowed his head and stared up at her from under his lashes. She inhaled sharply and then smiled.

He watched her turn and leave the room.

He stood for a moment still reeling from what had transpired. A slow grin spread across his face and he thought in amazement to himself,

_That actually happened._


	6. A Lesson in Dance

"Leliana this is _rubbish."_ He huffed as his heavy boots echoed off the stone walls of the hall leading to the war room. 

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at his tantrum. "Commander everyone dances at Halamshiral. You will not escape this task by swinging your sword about or trying to fight someone."

"I command _soldiers or war,_ I have no business -nor desire- to float around some shiny marble floor amongst a bunch of materialistic nobles with their heads up their own arses.'

Leliana sighed as she waited for him to pull open the heavy door for her. He may have hated all things "noble" related, but he wasn't a complete barbarian. He had some manners. 

As she walked into the room and spotted the other dance student she smirked. Turning her head over her shoulder to peer at the stubborn Fereldan behind her she whispered, "I've a feeling your opinion on dancing is about to change."

Cullen scoffed. "There is _nothing_ about dancing that would-"

His words caught in his mouth as it hung slightly open in shock. Or perhaps awe.

Finley was practicing a twirl with Dorian under Josephine's watchful eye. She wore a powder blue, floor length gown of a simple light material. A thick, dark brown leather belt cinched in her waist. The dress lightly cupped her toned but slender shoulders and the neckline scooped just low enough to accent the top of her cleavage. 

Had he ever seen her in a dress? Mage robes yes, but that was when she'd first started as the Herald. She insisted she never wear them again. But this dress was something completely different. It was something a pretty girl at the Mayfair celebration in his childhood town would have worn. 

Perhaps the most beautiful accessory she wore, was the beaming smile that never faltered. Her eyes twinkled with excitement and she looked absolutely radiant. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun atop her head and small waves had fallen loose to frame her stunning face.

"Cullen!" She greeted him excitedly. 

"You made it! Josie said I would likely have to order you from your tower to get here." She said with a low laugh. Josephine only smiled knowingly at Cullen as he still stammered to find his words. 

"I-uh... Y-yes, I'm not one for dancing... Maker you look beautiful. " He finally blurted out as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, painfully aware of the smirking audience that watched them. Maker how many shades of red was his face?

She grinned and a slight blush crept up her cheeks. "Thank you." She replied as she practiced a deep curtsey. She lifted her dress high enough that he could see her knees and the delicate blue heels that adorned her feet.

"Inquisitor your curtsey is improving but-"

"But if you continue to hike your dress up to your ass you're going to have the whole of Halamshiral fainting." Dorian finished for Josephine with a twist of his moustache. 

Finley rolled her eyes with a playful smile, "as if they aren't seeing more than that with the chosen bedmate for the night. Besides, it's hard to curtsey low without being able to see my feet!"

"Alright now that you have a dance partner with the same experience, or lack thereof, pair up so both the Ambassador and I can try to save your poor unrefined souls." Dorian said smoothly as he clapped his hands together. 

Cullen approached Finley without hesitation, eager to be closer to her in any way.

"Commander... you can't possibly wear armor on the dance floor. " Josephine said in a clipped tone that demanded no arguments. Dorian face palmed himself as he gazed at Cullen standing in full armor.

Cullen opened his mouth to protest but Finley stood in front of him and murmured, "It will be easier for me to practice hand placement if you're out of your armor." 

Without another word he began peeling off his mantle and armor, leaving himself in his boots, trousers, belt and tunic. 

"I can't believe you hide that Maker carved physique under all that armor everyday. What a _pity."_ Dorian t'sked from the side.

Cullen felt his face burn again but suddenly felt extremely confident as he saw Finley's admiring gaze fall over him. Her own cheeks blazing with shades of pink and red.

"Alright, Finley foot and hand placement as we practiced, Commander you will lead."

They began going over the steps of a simple 3-step dance. They repeated it so many times they were able to practice the steps without thinking.

The music played in the background as they danced for at least an hour under the scrutiny of their teachers.

"You seem to enjoy this." Cullen said.

"I finally get to take dance lessons!" She laughed under her breath. "My sister would write to me in the circle on occasion. I remember being so jealous hearing about all her lessons and schooling while I sat bored in the circle. And her first ball? I cried for a week out of jealousy and self-pity." She let out a laugh again but Cullen could sense the sadness there.

So much time had been lost for her. The majority of her youth spent in the same tower, never allowed outside, never to openly court a young man or woman, to never have a dance partner. He realized how important this probably felt for her. He was determined to make it special.

He added in a twirl and then dipped her gently to the surprise and applause of their instructors.

"There's the dashing Commander I knew was dying to get out!" Dorian called to the pair.

Finley laughed and brought herself just a half step closer than what she'd been shown. Their physical chemistry filling the room. 

Josephine sighed as she watched them, pleased with their progress. "They may survive Halamshiral afterall Master Pavus."

He smirked, "yes, they'll at least set tongues wagging as soon as they make those disgusting looks at one another." 

Cullen and Finley continued their dance, unaware their instructors had stepped away and were quietly speaking in a far corner. 

She felt so amazing in his arms. His hand on her small waist and her body only a breath away from his own. Her soft scent dizzying his senses.

Finally the music came to a stop and they were both slightly breathless. 

She again practiced her curtsey but this time her eyes never left his as she bent down low, her dark eyes gazing at him from under her lashes. "Thank you for the dance Commander. Shall I see you this evening for dinner?"

"Maker YES." He blurted out. He tried again, his voice growing lower almost to a rumble. "I look forward to it my lady." As he now bowed low and kissed her hand. 

"Oh get a f _ucking room_ already!" Dorian shouted in feigned disgust. 


End file.
